nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mount Emerald
Can we make this have a ski resort? I mean, Libertas has one. And if you want to argue that there cannot be a ski resort at this area, think again, because Big Bear Ski Resort has one, and it is in a similar area. However, we would need to possibly make Mount Emerald at a higher altitude, if that's an option. If that isn't, then Mount Emerald Ski Resort would be an only-winter ski resort that would rely on snow machines for complete snowfall. Any way we do it, a ski resort would be really nice, if you were to ask me about it. Edward Hannis 15:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing against a ski resort, but I don't feel well with making it even higher. --OuWTB 15:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::So what do you suggest, then? Edward Hannis 15:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Aren't we locate too much to the South? :s 18:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Look up 'Big Bear Ski Resort.' Its at about the same climate area, and very close to here as well. Edward Hannis 22:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) 'IF'we do it, it could off if this mountain: And we could make the ski map somewhat like this (I'm sorry about the lack of good quality on the lines, this was a quick thing I did) Edward Hannis 02:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to tell this guys, but that's just not possible. SoCal is indeed in the same area, but our climates are too different to allow ski resorts on this archipelago. Also, our "mountains" are way too small; not even 1.000m! Let me show you how the climates differ: * This is the climate in San Bernardino, inland SoCal: * For Santa Barbara, which has a climate quite alike ours (pacific), the average high temperature (°F) is only 77 and the average low is 45 °F. In other words, snow is practically impossible. 07:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Use celsius please. But they will use snow machines Pierlot McCrooke 08:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Snow machines when it's 10°C outside? 08:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::They will use snow machines and may be also temperatuurverlagende machines Pierlot McCrooke 08:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah right - saving the planet, aren't we. 08:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::We could #Make the mountains taller (unless that causes a major problem for you guys, I personally feel that it is worth it) #Make the thing be an only-winter resort, and a hiking thing during the rest of the year #Use snow machines to help out With these quick steps, I think that the mountain would be plausible. Am I (and Pierlot) the only people who think that a mountain is not worth an effort to make? Edward Hannis 23:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Our largest mountain needs a picture, does this one look nice? Nice and green, somewhat diffrent from all the other mountain peaks.? Charles A. Bennett (talk) 17:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC)